Seule
by Talimsan
Summary: Reposte...j'ai fais la boulette de la supprimer au lieux d'une autre - -"


Tous les jours étaient les mêmes, j'étais comme un automate. Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire sans émotion, sans envie surtout. J'étais comme un fantôme qui hantait les lieux, je passais sans être vue, je parlais sans être entendu.

Le lycée était chaque jour une épreuve pour moi, malgré la coquille que je m'étais formé il y a de ça 3 ans, les regards des autres sur moi, me faisait mal...j'étais l'étrange fille que tous le monde connaissait mais personne ne savait mon prénom.

La seule qui restait avec moi, Alice une sorte de bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je m'accrochais lorsque j'étais mal...pratiquement tout le temps en somme. Cependant depuis quelques temps, elle avait trouvée l'amour, me laissant de plus en plus seule, pourtant ça se voyait qu'elle voulait que je vienne avec elle, avec son Jasper, Edward le meilleur ami de celui-ci ainsi que sa sœur, la belle Rosalie...Cependant je voyais bien qu'elle refusait que je vienne avec eux...de plus je ne voulais pas me mélanger, rectification, je ne voulais pas me lier à quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas revivre mon malheur qui c'est passé il y a 3 ans...

Alors j'étais une nouvelle fois seule, à croise que dieu refusait de me voir heureuse, comme une adolescente de mon âge.

- Bella ? Entendis-je alors Alice me dire. Tu viens avec nous ?

Sa voix suppliante me faisait mal au cœur, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je secouais la tête et repartie dans le sens contraire. Mon casier était toujours ouvert et même s'il n'y avait plus rien dedans, je préférais le fermer à clé.

- Bon sang ! On est pas assez bien pour elle ou quoi ? A chaque fois que tu lui propose de venir avec nous, elle refuse !

Rosalie...bien sur... j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait du venin dans ses paroles.

- Ne lui en veux pas Rosalie, répliqua tristement Alice. Bella s'est formé une coquine depuis qu'elle est ici.

- Et alors ? Faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire confiance aux autres !

Mon cœur se serra, une bile amère coincé dans ma gorge...j'avais fait confiance à une personne, et voilà ce que j'étais devenue...une fille dépressive ! Je marchais le plus vite possible pour quitter le couloir et me rendre à ma voiture pour aller à la maison !

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ! Cria Alice mécontente. Tu n'imagines même pas le choc qu'elle a subi avant d'arriver ici !

- Quoi ? Beugla la blonde. Oh laisse moi deviner, elle s'est fait larguer par son copain juste avant son départ ?

- Idiote ! Hurla mon amie sur le point de pleurer ! Comment réagirais-tu toi si tu voyais ta mère mourir sous tes yeux !

La bombe était lâchée...j'étais tellement mal à ce moment que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je m'arrêtais, juste derrière Alice, le cœur meurtris par mon passé...Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, stupéfaite avant d'éclater en sanglot...Rose, elle recula un instant sous le choc et Jasper tenait fermement Alice contre lui.

- Alice...je...

- Tait-toi Rosalie ! Siffla-t-elle entre deux pleures ! J'ai trahis la confiance de Bella simplement parce que tu es jalouse que je passe plus de temps avec elle ! Merde ! C'est ma meilleure amie Rose !

Edward leva la tête et m'aperçu, son regard me transperça avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Ils se retournèrent tous immédiatement et je vis le regard Alice apeurée, puis désespérée et enfin malheureux. Elle essaya de s'avancer doucement vers moi.

- Bella...je ne voulais pas je te jure...

Je souris doucement, avec mes larmes. Je murmurais.

- Ce...c'est rien Alice...ce n'est pas grave...je dois y aller...

- Non ! Attend Bella !

Je courus jusqu'à ma vieille voiture, entrais dedans et mis immédiatement le contact, je roulais autant que je le pus avec mes larmes et je vis dans mon rétroviseur Alice tentant de courir après moi, avant de s'écrouler par terre, en pleure. Je l'entendis hurler mon prénom puis plus rien, je me retrouvais sur la nationale, à rouler vers la maison ou je voulais simplement m'effondrer de mon lit et lâcher les armes et pleurer toute la nuit. Charlie n'allait pas vraiment être joyeux non plus...

J'avais le cœur complètement détruit, je n'en voulais pas Alice, pas du tous. Au contraire, elle m'avait défendu contre Rosalie, sa futur belle-sœur, pour moi...de tous manière, la ville allait finir par savoir...mon passé allait bientôt être dévoilé au grand jour...

Arriver à la maison, Charlie était déjà là...et lorsqu'il me vit, il secoua la tête complètement impuissant avant d'essayer de me prendre dans ses bras...il avait l'habitude de toute manière maintenant. Je filais dans la salle de bain, ouvris la boite à pharmacie pour attraper les médicaments que l'on m'avait transcris depuis longtemps...avalait rapidement avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit... tentant d'oublier les images qui m'envahissaient chaque nuit, m'empêchant de dormir, des cris m'empêchant d'entendre autre chose...de l'odeur...surtout de l'odeur, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir encore sur moi, sur ma peau, dans mes vêtements...

- Bella ?

Alice...

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice entra, les joues trempées, le maquillage bousillé, suivit de la troupe sans la belle Rosalie cependant.

- Bella...ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie...

Je m'assis dans mon lit, lentement, les cachets commençaient lentement à faire effet.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, répondis-je doucement alors que mes yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais...

Elle grimpa dans le lit, Jasper et Edward restèrent en retrait debout dans ma chambre, mal à l'aise. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller pendant qu'elle caressait mes cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude. Je soupirais, j'aimais quant elle faisait ça...s'était reposant...

- Bella, dit-elle après un moment. Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir dit une partie de ton secret...mais Rose...elle m'a vraiment énervée tout à l'heure. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils garderont le secret, ils ne sont pas du genre à le crier sur les toits. Je te présente Jasper, mon copain et Edward son meilleur ami.

Je les saluais de la tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre. Il y répondit avec un petit sourire contraint.

- On va te laisser te reposer d'accord ? Dit Alice en se relevant. Demain tu mangeras avec nous à la cantine okay ? Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ! Je veux ma meilleure amie avec moi !

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de refuser, je m'étais presque endormie lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, j'entendis vaguement Charlie demander à Alice si j'allais bien, elle répondit simplement que j'avais besoin de temps...

Oui c'est ça du temps...

Le lendemain je me retrouvais entouré par Alice et ses amis à manger à la cantine. Tous voulant apprendre à me connaître, seule Rosalie refusait de me parler ce qu'il ne me gêna pas plus que ça...bien au contraire, je me sentais épié par tous le monde et même si Alice les stoppait après un moment, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Cependant, leurs compagnies m'étaient agréables, chacun avait son propre caractère, ses passions. Celle d'Edward par exemple m'était apaisante. Il parlait peu, rester étrangement froid avec les autres personnes, mais faisait toujours attention lorsqu'il me parlait, à ne pas me blesser, comprenant ma fragilité.

Pour la première fois surtout, j'avais souris à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de ma famille, Alice en faisait partie... J'aimais le caractère d'Edward. Cette attention pour moi m'était presque indispensable, son regard vert et doux des qu'il me regardait, son sourire calme et serein...

Finalement, Alice avait eu raison...

Charlie et Alice remarquèrent mon changement d'humeur, j'avais pris quelques kilos, ce qui les rendait joyeux, ma peau blanche prenait quelques couleurs, mes nuits étaient plus calmes surtout réparatrice, et puis le médecin qui me suivait, avait remarqué que j'avais changé, avait modifié mon traitement.

Et puis, il y avait toujours ses étranges regards des autres élèves du lycée, j'étais mal à l'aise encore, de plus Rosalie ne m'aidait pas non plus, me lançant des regards montrant que j'étais pas la bienvenue ici même si Jasper, Alice et Edward voulaient que je sois là...

Finalement je m'attachais...chose que je refusais depuis 3 ans... plus principalement à Edward...son côté protecteur m'apaisait. Et un soir, Edward était venu à la maison, Charlie lui avait dit que j'étais déjà endormie...cependant j'étais resté dans le couloir en haut des escaliers, adossait contre le mur à écouter leurs conversations...ou plutôt Charlie parlait :

Je suis content qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie, dit Charlie avec un sourire dans sa voix. La voir comme ça réchauffe mon vieux cœur. Je crois que tu lui plais...c'est la première fois qu'elle sourit comme ça...elle parle même !

J'entendis soupirer, et j'ignorais qu'il l'avait fait...

- Tu sais, je m'en veux. De ne pas arriver à la faire rire. Ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans, restera sans doute à jamais en elle...sur elle aussi...

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur en fermant les yeux...

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Edward.

- Bella à toujours était très proche de sa mère, Renée. Elle a toujours était très sensible aussi. Cependant elles vivaient bien à Phoenix, Renée s'était remariée avec un chic type, toujours joyeux et adorait Bella comme sa fille, je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux, Bella m'appelait toutes les semaines pour me donner des nouvelles et raconter sa semaine.

Ça me manquait ça, appeler Charlie chaque samedi, pendant que Renée faisait la cuisine et Phil regardait la télévision, c'était ses moments que je ne voulais surtout pas oublier, ça...d'autre encore quand nous regardions les dessins animés le matin au lit...

- Et puis Phil est parti...un cancer généralisé, Renée était inconsolable, Bella à jouer les fortes et à tous prit en main. Elle faisait tous, les courses, le ménage en même temps que son travail à l'école. Renée est tombée en dépression.

Je fermais les yeux, larmes coulant lentement et silencieusement sur les joues, le cœur une nouvelle fois meurtrit, resserrant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je voulais repartir dans ma chambre, m'enfermer à double tours et ne plus entendre cette histoire de ma vie... Comment Renée était pendant pratiquement un an, que j'ai du m'occupais toute seule de la maison...cependant Edward devait savoir, j'ignorais pourquoi mais je voulais qu'il sache pourquoi j'étais comme ça, pourquoi je me bourrais de médicaments du soir au matin...

- Elle a réussie à s'en sortir, Renée a prit sur elle et a recommencer à vivre comme avant, même si l'ombre de Phil régnait toujours au dessus d'elles. Elle recommençait à sortir avec Bella, à parler et jouer comme une mère avec son enfant. Je croyais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre mais, la mort est tombée une nouvelle fois sur Bella.

Je retenais mon souffre, j'avais tellement mal que j'avais la nausée.

- Renée à reçu une balle en pleine tête. En pleine ville. Un imbécile à voulu jouer les grands, a sortie un snipper et a tirer au bazar dans la rue, Direct sur Renée. Bella était juste derrière elle. Crois-moi ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. J'ai pris l'avion en urgence et quand on m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé, j'ai retrouvé Bella dans une chambre d'hôpital, complètement inerte. J'avais l'impression d'être avec un mort, pardonne-moi de ce terme mais c'est la vérité. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et dès qu'on essayait de la toucher elle devenait hystérique.

Sans le vouloir, je lâchais un sanglot, qui par chance, était inaudible, j'entendis parfaitement le sanglot de mon père, ce qui doubla mes pleures, par ma faute il souffrait aussi.

- C'était tous simplement horrible à voir, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, plus aucune vie en elle, et les médecins la bourré de médicaments pour qu'on la laisse la toucher...cette merde à durer 3 ans avant qu'elle puisse sortir de l'hôpital et venir chez moi !

- Et le...

- Il pourris dans sa cellule ! Crois-moi je lui ai bien fait comprendre que s'il arrivait à sortir de là-bas, c'est moi qui prendrais le Snipper !

- Bella le sait ?

Il ne répondit pas, une réponse muette. J'eus du mal à respirer.

- Ce fut une bénédiction quand Alice est venue lui parler ! Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire en réalité. J'ai même pensé à la faire entrer dans un établissement spécialisé. Je paniquais complètement dès que je la laissé seule à la maison. Peur qu'elle face une bêtise, mais je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas pensée...à...ça...

Je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, si bien que je n'entendis même pas les chaises tomber sur le plancher ainsi que les pas de course dans les escaliers. Mon père et Edward se retrouvèrent devant moi, tentant de me parler pour me calmer, mais je m'entendais rien. Charlie parla à Edward et fila en courant dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans ma chambre et me poser dans mon lit, je tenais avec fermeté ses vêtements, ayant besoin d'une chaleur, j'étais glacée...

Charlie revient avec mes cachets et me les fit avaler de force...il avait agis vite, mais ma nuit avait été tellement agitée que mon père était resté à mes côté.

Les jours suivants, je tentais d'éviter Edward, il me comprenait cependant, je m'étais excusé de mon comportement cette nuit-là et n'avait rien ajouté au contraire, des qu'il me voyait, il me lançait des sourire encourageant montrant que si j'avais besoin d'aide, il était là...

J'étais beaucoup trop attaché maintenant, ça allait me retomber dessus.

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement, Alice était toujours la même, Jasper gentil, Rosalie s'en fichait de moi et Edward...

Edward était toujours là pour moi...

Il me protégeait des regards envieux et coléreux des filles jalouses, des hommes qui s'approchaient trop de moi, quand j'étais mal à l'aise, toujours là au point qu'il m'était indispensable pour moi, maintenant. Je commençais à m'ouvrir à lui, comme lui, le faisait avec moi. Jasper trouvait ça étrange, étant son meilleur ami, s'était la première fois qu'il voyait Edward comme ça, lui toujours calme, froid avec les autres et peu bavard avec les autres, me parlait plus qu'à lui maintenant.

Et finalement Edward me proposa une sorte de rendez-vous, Il faisait de la musique dans un pub pas très loin de chez lui en voiture et m'avait proposé de venir le voir, j'aimais la musique, elle m'aidait dans mon bien être depuis quelques années.

Alice s'était donné à cœur joie à me préparer, bouclant mes cheveux, choisissant mes vêtements, ainsi elle s'amusait à me maquillée également. Elle y avait tellement prit de plaisir que je souriais dès qu'elle grondait quand elle trouvait la tenue pas assez bien ou que le maquillage était mal fait.

- Regarde-toi Bella, dit-elle en me mettant devant le grand miroir à pied de la salle de bain. Tu es magnifique ! Encore quelques kilos en plus et tu serais parfaite ! Je suis fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vois que tout s'arrange.

J'avais ris à ces paroles, tous s'arrangeait en effet...

Se fus Alice qui m'emmena à l'endroit prévus, elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'assit au bar pendant que moi je m'installais à une table libre. Il y avait peu de monde ce qui me rassura grandement, quand le serveur arriva, je commandais un verre d'eau, et attendis...attendis...attendis...

Il n'était pas venu...j'avais attendu 3 heures et il n'était toujours pas là, j'étais tellement mal que je baissais les yeux, blessée une nouvelle fois...

- Bella ! S'écria Alice en courant vers moi. Ce n'est rien, je suis sur qu'Edward à eu un empêchement. Viens on va aller le voir ! Il doit être surement chez lui.

- Non Alice, ramène-moi à la maison.

- Mais...

- S'il te plait, la coupais-je en me levant rapidement.

Elle rechigna jusqu'à la maison ou j'entrais avec hâte. Cette dernière me quitta bien rapidement tout en grognant qu'elle allait tirer les oreilles d'Edward, surement pour me faire rire...

Une nouvelle fois j'étais seule...une nouvelle fois...

S'en était trop, j'éclatais en sanglot et sortis dehors. Je savais ou je voulais aller...j'avais besoin d'air...simplement d'air.

Mes pas m'emmenèrent directement là ou je voulais aller, je me sentais libre là-bas...proche de ma mère, de Phil et les autres qui m'avaient quittés. En respirant profondément pour me calmer, je passais ma mains sur les joues pour les essuyer et vit avec étonnement que rien de mon maquillage n'avait coulé.

Je m'abaissais lentement, m'assis sur la pierre froide avant de lever la tête vers le ciel qui commençait à noircir lentement. S'était ces moment que j'aimais, malgré ma tristesse je me sentais bien à ce moment. Mes jambes dans le vide, j'entendis en dessus l'eau de la rivière toucher la falaise dans un bruit apaisant. Je voulais rester ici, à jamais...

J'ignore pendant combien de temps je restais ici, mais lorsqu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus de lumière à par la lune, quelqu'un lentement s'assit à mes côtés, mes jambes dans le vide. J'identifiais l'odeur, et j'étais prête à pleurer une nouvelle fois.

- Tu n'es pas venu...

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en regardant la lune. Tu es là maintenant ?

- j'avais promis de passer un moment avec toi...c'est ce que je fais.

- Je croy...je croyais que..tu étais parti...comme les autres.

Je respirais une nouvelle fois profondément, je ne pleurerais plus à présent. Je voulais être forte.

- Jamais...

Il y eu un long silence, simple et non pesant. Avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole me faisant lever la tête vers lui :

_- Toutes mes pensées sont pour toujours avec toi_

Il me sourit doucement alors que j'écoutais ses paroles que je connaissais par cœur, moi qui les avais écrites dans mon cahier ou personne, pas même Alice ou même mon père n'avait pu les lire.

Je continuais donc, avec des trémolos dans ma voix montrant mon émotion :

_- Jusqu'au jour où nous serons à nouveau__ ensemble_

_- Je t'attendrai._

- Comment...?

- Tu l'as fait tomber un jour quand nous étions à la cantine, tiens.

Il le sortit de sa poche arrière et je l'attrapais rapidement pour le serrer contre moi, il était légèrement plié mais je m'en fichais, je tenais se cahier depuis que j'étais arrivé ici...

- Merci...Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici...?

- Alice, répondit celui-ci en reportant son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Elle est arrivée à la maison comme une furie pour m'engueuler de tous les noms qu'elle connait. Crois-moi lorsqu'elle à appris que Rose m'avait empêché de venir, j'ai cru qu'elle allait détruire la maison...

- Rose...?

Il soupira avant de reporter son regard brillant sur moi.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Charlie a appelé Alice pour demander si tu étais avec elle. Ils étaient complètement paniqué que j'ai du secouer Alice pour me dire où tu allais d'habitude. C'est un bel endroit.

- J'aime bien être ici, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je me sens libre.

- Tu avais quelque chose en tête avant d'arriver ici ?

Je rougis, bien sur que j'avais eu cette idée, comme Charlie allait prédit quant il me laissait seule à la maison.

- J'y es pensé, un moment...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais qu'on ne choisie pas sa vie, mais la mienne est désastreuse. D'abord Phil, puis ma mère et enfin toi. Être abandonnée est un sentiment que je ne veux plus connaître. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur en bouilli.

- je suis là.

Malgré ces quelques petits mots, mon cœur se réchauffa rapidement, et cette fois s'était des larmes de joies qui coulèrent.

- Tu es là...

- Et les autres t'attendent également, dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Une dernière inspiration et je me levais rapidement pour reprendre le même chemin que tout à l'heure en compagnie de mon prince charmant. Le rocher ou nous étions trembla d'un seul et je chutais en arrière, directement dans la rivière. Ironie du sort ? Alors que j'avais enfin quelqu'un à mes côté, s'était à moi de partir dans les abîmes...dieu me détestait donc autant ?

Je ne criais pas, restais même muette à attendre mon jugement lorsqu'Edward sauta, et me tendit la main dans les airs pour que je la rattrape ! La chute rapide, Edward attrapa ma main et entoura ses bras autours de mes épaules pour le protéger comme il le faisait maintenant.

Et lorsque nous touchâmes enfin l'eau glacée, nous enfonçant dans les profondeurs, ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner du courage. Ça me donna toute la force qu'il me manquait à présent, je revivais dans ses eaux glacés grâce à son baiser et que je répondis le plus possible montrant qu'il était devenue la personne la plus importante pour moi...

S'était comme une chanson en réalité, les eaux nous berçaient lentement et ce baiser était la mélodie ou mon cœur donnait le rythme. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas lorsque nous étions remonté à la surface, il approfondit même notre baiser...

Après quelques minutes, il détacha ses lèvres aux miennes pour reprendre notre souffle et posa son front contre le mien, ses mains toujours sur mes joues chaudes.

- Tu n'es plus seule...

- Non...

J'avais l'impression d'être légère, je flottais sur les nuages alors qu'il me portait pour me ramener à pieds chez lui ou Charlie et Alice étaient. Surement mort de peur de ma petite fugue.

Malgré mon passé avec ma mère et Phil...il s'effaçait de plus en plus en la présence rassurante d'Edward, son parfum enivrant me fit somnoler et m'endormis sur la route sous la lune. Mon cahier à jamais perdu...quelle importance, il faisait partie de mon passé. Je vivais maintenant dans le présent et le futur.

Avec Edward.


End file.
